powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Living Person/Species Sheet - Chalyvian
Chalyvians are a race of sentient machines and walking memories of the late humanity. Originally leftovers from the final war for humanity, they grew and gained sentience to be able to think and learn. With this new ability, they rebuilt and healed our planet and expanded out into the universe to be taught and innovate. They are a "species" of dipolmacy, technology, and adaptibility. 'History' As stated before, the Chalyvians are the remnants of humanity long in the future where they went extinct. Their extinction were at the hands of two warring alien forces, with Earth caught at the middle. This lead to the genocide of majority, if not all humans, all due to collateral damage. The first of these AIs were to partake in relief efforts, escort and keep safe of all humans, until it was decided best for them to combat the threats directly. It of course was proven fruitless with Earth burning, humanity gone, and 95% of all machines destroyed. Soon, the invaders left with the planet broken but left alone. Initially, the Chalyvians didn't know what to do, like newborn infants, they called to their now dead "parents" for guidance to which there was never a response. This futile plea continued for the next 50 years, until the AIs tried to go through the internet and find any surviving information on what happened their creators. What they found made them despair, despair that no traces of organic life is left. Vowing vengeance for their creators, the Chalyvians procured anything of human creation, both for sacred memories, and useful information. All of this ranged from schematics of forgotten tools to discussions and ideas from forums, all was to be kept safe for eternity. Soon, the Children of Man grew back to and surpassed their former glory a thousand fold, with well tested technologies that even humanity didn't have before it's extinction. They soon left for the stars, growing still even then. Along on their crusade of vengeance, the AIs saved and defended other victims of the invaders, not wanting them to suffer the same fate of their dead "parents". Though soon enough, the murderers of the human race have been destroyed to pacification and even technological regression. Their retribution is complete. Now, though, they feel lost. They don't know what to do anymore, and the only ones that can tell them are humanity, which are extinct. They can't travel back in time before that point, something seems to block the way, which is currently theorised to be a highrt being, a god if you will. So they travel to new realities, timelines where the humans never went extinct from the invaders or never faced the invaders at all. They want to meet their parents again, and properly shield them this time. 'Appearance' T here seems to be no standard appearance for the Artificial Intelligences besides the vaguely humanoid look most of their frames have. Otherwise, they come in varying shapes and sizes. All of them being best suited to the tasks they are designated to. Bipedal for general ground, Quadpedal and Tracks for rough terrains, and the list goes on. In short, variety and efficiency are their goal, anesthetics are secondary. 'Technology' The technology of the AIs are something our scientists would roll heads trying to understand. While despite having inspiration and ideas from forums such as Space Battles, Sufficient Velocity, and the such, the fact that they reached a level where they seem to bend the laws of physics to their will is outstanding. An example includes their very frames, that of which are a perfect balance of positive and negative matter. (Note, that negative matter should not be confused with antimatter.) This compisition of the frame allows them to hold some peculier properties, like supernatural density and yet relatively light weight*. Making them able to survive impossible events such as close encounters with a supernova and be able to be transported with even the weakest vehicles. They have developed instant travel from one side of the universe to the other, and even hold the ability to create their own star system, maybe even a universe if they placed enough energy and effort. Another thing worth noting is that they can literally spawn matter and energy from nothing, in massive quantities to boot. Sufficiently defeating entropy, and this is only th tip of the iceberg. If we were to go over all of their tech, it would take an eternity. So to keep it short, they can break physics over their proverbial knee. (*I'm taking a page from Comic Book Science, so yes, this part is inaccurate as heck.) 'Military Power' Despite being a diplomatic preferred species, they are far from abolishing violence. The weapons they have in store are some of the most scariest the universe can see. Their standard firearms are either plasma, kinetic, or more rarely, space-time based. Plasma based weaponry are of such high tempratures that can't be even remotely measured, their kinetic weapon's velocity are faster than light, and their spacetime weapons are insta-kills. And this is only for the infantry. Higher Tier weapons can consist of, but not limited to; Blackhole Launchers, Condensed Big Bangs, Multi-Dimensional Strikes, and even Ontological weaponry. Let's repeat for a second, they can effect a target's very existence. There can be little else scarier than that in a warzone. And to think that is only their offensive choices. Defensive and support are a whole new ball game. As stated before, their frames are absurdly dense as is, but they have a forcefield added for extra protection. One of them can transfer the energy of an attack away from the person in the desired direction said person wants the energy to go. They also have nanomachines that can repair damages in miliseconds or assimilate any and all matter for resources, and teleporters/portals that can transport vast amounts of resources and/or forces the next galaxy out. And to top it off, they have an adaptive system. A system that can alter the makeup of any frame to be more resistant to attacks recieved, which can also be transmitted to any other frames in the area and have them adpt as well. They even have countermeasures in their programing and code to protect and gain immunity to any and all viruses and hacking. Even things similar to the Logic Plague from Halo. They really were prepared for anything. 'Culture and Society' There isn't much of a culture to the Chalyvians, besides efficiency anyhow. They fear of mocking humanities culture than honoring it, due to their subtle yet significant differences in general personality. Despite however that they have made memorials for their creators, all 8 billion of them, and the fact they have built buildings and structures fit for humans or any alien of similar nature on Earth. Though that is maybe for the day when they can meet humanity gain. Otherwise they seem to be curious and...outgoing for the lack of a better word. The wish to learn and observe all that can happen in the multiverse out of sheer curiousity and intrigue. Along with this, they are a empathic race, willing come to help when asked or when situations are too dire for the victim to handle. They are willing to share lower tiers of technology to more primitive species and open cultural exchange with others. Society is complete democracy, mainly due to their hivemind-like connections with each other. Everything is decided by majority opinion though there are some compromises for the benefit of the minority, especially in the involvement of resources as they have an limitless amount of it. There is little else to say in their community as it is all straightforward, laws are still similar to that of a moral upstanding first world country albiet modified to suit the AIs but there is nothing else to it. 'Homeworld' Earth, the home of the late humanity and now the home of the Chalyvians. It has been terraformed greatly to make up for the destruction wrought upon it by the alien war and now it has been new and improved. The grass is greener, the air is cleaner than it has ever been, and the waters are now removed of pollution and trash. Even the old destitute cities have been rebuilt and updated, now looking pristine as if they have just been formed. Our homeworld is reborn, there is no fear now, only peace. 'Gallery' Durandel.jpg|The Yatagerasu, a flight specialized frame that can transform into a sleek human-sized fighter jet. Silent Line.jpg|The Phantasm, a Chalyvian frame designed for stealth with a High-Powered Plasma Cannon and Quantum Blade for assassination and big explosions. Armored Core - Crest MT Unit.jpg|The Cerebus, a frame designed for artillery and heavy firepower. FfXIV-weapon.jpg|The Terminus is a frame that is deployed only by itself due to the massive reality warping collateral damage it can cause. Trace.jpg|The Archtype is a frame that is specifically designed to apply the reality warping technology the Chalyvians have but without the scale of the Terminus. Haydonite.jpg|''Architects'' are a frame designed form building and repairs though they are combat capable to an extent when required. Category:Blog posts